


Under Their Wings

by Interverse



Series: A Skeleton's Despair [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birdtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Filming, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, commission, sub stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/pseuds/Interverse
Summary: After his snap decision to pick the Universe Hopper back up and use it again despite the risk, Stretch finds himself in Birdtale. It's very foreign at first, but in ways that are anything but negative. The resident Sans and Papyrus help him to the best of their ability with his quest to find Blue, and make sure to let him know just how much they appreciated the visit before he leaves.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: A Skeleton's Despair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Under Their Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Skeleton's Despair series, and it is recommended you start with the first chapter of [A King's Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594925/chapters/59408788) before diving into Stretch's adventure!

When Stretch’s mind came back to him, the experience was jarring to say the least. Smothering blackness shattered into light that seemed to fill his sockets and painfully render him just as blind. Next he felt his shoulder and ribcage collide with a hard surface, and his ability to breathe was as good as gone. As much as he would have liked to handle the situation in a more intelligent way, he couldn’t seem to do anything but panic and try to somehow move. But alas, he was not being let free of the ground no matter how hard he tried to rise from it.

Wait, ground. Yes, very cold beneath him. Stretch focused in on that detail, using it to anchor himself back to reality until he could feel how his chest shuddered as his breathing returned to him and curl his fingertips down into the snow. Snow, yes! He blinked, and the featureless white began to fade into a familiar sight. Snowdin Forest? It appeared he’d been thrown against the trunk of a large tree; wincing as he lifted his head from it. With great difficulty, he managed to shift his aching joints enough to bring a hand up to one of his browbones, seeing the marigold sheen of his magic on his fingers when brought back into his line of sight. Blood, fantastic.

It took him a while, but he did eventually manage to struggle his way up into a slouched standing position, trying to look at his surroundings in more detail while gathering the will to walk. At this point he couldn’t be sure if he’d successfully made it to another universe in an extremely chaotic manner or if things had gone so horribly wrong that the device just decided to chuck him a ways over into the trees and call it a day. Everything looked neither distinctly familiar or different, so he decided to play it safe and assume he was now out of his home universe until proven otherwise.

His walking was hesitant for a while, both because he was still sore from his impressive entrance and because he was nervous. Before he’d been slapped directly in the bed of a strange Sans so he didn’t have much time to freak out prior to being reassured, but now everything was far less certain. What if he was found by an unfriendly monster, or this universe considered wearing orange to be a crime punishable by death? Of course he still didn’t even know if this was a different universe at all, but seeing as he was now very much lost in the woods, he was in trouble no matter the case.

When he heard footsteps from the trees before him, Stretch made the extremely smart choice to stop walking and not move. He probably should have tried to get away, subtly hide, or enter an epic battle stance to deter anyone who might wish to do him harm, but that all sounded like way too much work; not to mention that his fear made him even dumber than usual. But he needn’t have been afraid. The monster that emerged and approached him was one that he did know, in a sense, although… worlds more impressive.

“Oh, hello! You’re another Papyrus, aren’t you?”

From the chipperness of that sentence alone Stretch could conclude that this version of himself yet again took after his brother as far as personality was concerned, but plenty of other indicators were staring him straight in the face as well. A sleek scarlet cape fell down his back, his face was bright as it looked down at him, and- oh, yes. Down at him. A lifetime of being unusually tall had left him woefully unprepared to face someone who easily had a whole head of height on him.

“I uh- I mean, yes but uh, I-”

“Hey, it’s alright, calm down.” Stretch fell completely silent when the other stepped closer, a large hand slowly moving close to the side of his face where a thumb hovered over the wound on his brow, concern evident in the monster’s expression. But then came a smile, amber eyelights kind and shimmering while freckles of the same shade spattered across defined cheekbones just below. “We’ve had people like you pass through before, and you’re fully welcome here.”

Stretch swallowed, feeling his face grow warm from embarrassment when the hand was withdrawn. “Um… thank you-?” The one thing that was really getting him about this Papyrus’ presentation, though? The gigantic wings folded behind his back, with a feathered tail and feet that split off into talons to match. This dude was right out of a fantasy storybook, most certainly as a heroic type. “Sorry, I’m making a uh, really bad first impression…”

The other skeleton blinked kindly at him. “No, you’re not. Looks like you had a bit of a rough trip, and I wouldn’t expect anyone to be at their best after that.” He gestured to the device that Stretch had in a protective hold against his middle. “You got here with that?”

Stretch nodded, still a little lost for words. 

“Hmm…” The winged Papyrus took a nice long look at the object. “Looks somewhat similar to what my brother’s been working on for the past few months. We’ve gotten plenty of visits, but are still trying to get the means to hop universes on our own.”

Stretch felt a bit of hope at this news, wondering if they knew anything that could help him, but didn’t get a chance to reply.

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry! I didn’t even introduce myself.” A hand was extended to him, clad in a fingerless glove made of thick red leather. “I’m obviously Papyrus, but you can call me Sparrow! Do you have a nickname I can call you by?”

Stretch hesitated for a moment, not because he was uncomfortable at the thought of shaking Sparrow’s hand; but rather because with all of the horrible things he’d been prepared for, the complete lack of tragedy he’d been blessed with here had his adrenaline and therefore energy plummeting very quickly. “Yeah uh, I’m… I’m Stretch.” He still thought the name was a little dumb, but he was not willing to put in a single second of effort trying to think of anything better.

“Stretch!” Sparrow’s handshake was firm, but not at all rough. “I like that, it’s cute.”

...Cute..? Well, then, perhaps it wasn’t so dumb after all. “Oh uh… thanks…” He let his hand fall to his side when it was released. “I like yours too, it’s very… fitting.”

Sparrow raised a browbone, and chuckled a bit. “Oh, right, you’re not used to monsters with wings, are you?” To emphasize his point, he extended one of his out to its full length, that alone enough to communicate the daunting vastness of his wingspan. “On the contrary I’m not used to monsters without wings, but again, pretty cute!”

Stretch was, quite literally, speechless. Maybe it was the enormous wing of pristine white feathers, maybe it was getting repeatedly called cute by the monster it belonged to, or perhaps both. Thankfully, Sparrow took it upon himself to continue the conversation so they didn’t have to stand in painful silence for too long.

“So, I guess I should ask why you’re here?” He proposed, bringing his wing to rest at his back again. “Seems like it wasn’t exactly on purpose, from what I can tell. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Right, right. In all of the chaos he’d nearly forgotten his initial mission. “I’m trying to find my brother.”

Sparrow listened silently and intently as Stretch did his best to mumble through the story of all that had happened, the legitimacy of his concern making it a bit easier to speak as time went on. “...So then I got slammed very unpleasantly into a tree here and kinda freaked out and wandered aimlessly until you found me.”

Sparrow took a moment to reply, seemingly trying to decide what would be the best way to go about things. When he started to speak, the first thing that came out of his mouth was a compassionate apology, and some validation of his feelings that Stretch had to admit felt fantastic. The thing that didn’t feel fantastic, though, was when Sparrow somberly delivered the news that they hadn’t seen any ‘Swap Sanses’ in months; as apparently that’s how they’d started referring to skeletons who had their personalities - from their perspective - swapped between the Sans and Papyrus.

It seemed a reasonable assumption that Sans’ initial situation would have been similar to Stretch’s; waking up in very close proximity to a skeleton of a different universe, so the likelihood that the winged brothers here may have just missed him seemed scant at best. He was disappointed, yes, but at the same time he’d never expected to blindly fall into the vast void of the multiverse and just so happen to find Sans on his very first try.

Sparrow easily identified his shift in mood, and jumped in with a quiet and pleading voice. “Hey, but I don’t think you should leave yet. My brother and you could probably benefit from sharing the knowledge you have on universe hopping, and even though it’s not serious or anything, I’d hate to send you away wounded.”

Stretch was hesitant to admit to himself that this invitation relieved him, but the chill that had begun to settle into his bones and the anxiety he felt at the thought of using the device again were easily able to counteract any reservations he might have had. “...Okay.”

Sparrow began to lead the way through the trees, soon enough emerging onto a distinct path that was far easier to travel. He was informed that the Sans here was called Crow by outverse monsters, and that they’d hosted dozens of other skeletons in the past. This now gave Stretch two things to worry about understanding; why the device had decided to randomly catapult him into Snowdin Forest and what about this particular universe made it such a common find. After all, assuming the glitch-like events that had first thrown him out of his home universe were numerous and random in nature, it seemed very improbable that so many multiversal travelers would end up here whereas the first universe he’d ended up in had never before gotten any surprise visits.

But now was not the time to give himself a headache, at least for a few more minutes. Embarrassingly, he found it damn near impossible to keep his eyes away from Sparrow’s wings as he trailed behind the taller monster. He’d also offered to carry Stretch’s device for him on the way to his house, so he didn’t really have anything to do with his hands either, resorting to wringing them together in the pocket of his sweatshirt. The tops of them rose a notable distance above his head which made him present even taller than he already was, and the tapered tips of their large white feathers reached down to the midpoint of Sparrow’s lower legs. They made small, rhythmic movements as the monster walked, glimmering just as brightly as the snow beneath their feet. And ah, those were quite the sight as well. Most of the bone there was protected by some kind of shoe-sock hybrid, but Stretch was baffled and impressed as to how the sharp tips of Sparrow’s talons weren’t deathly cold; pressing into the path’s compacted snow with each step and all.

His slight nervousness at meeting Crow was conveniently vanquished by the time they’d reached the doorstep of the house, just because he was so beyond relieved that he’d finally have something else to look at. Not that he had gotten tired of Sparrow in the slightest, but… staring was not considered to be all that socially acceptable and he didn’t like how easily captivated he suddenly was. They stepped inside, and Stretch shivered at the sudden warmth, tiredly leaning his back up against the door after Sparrow had shut it behind them.

When he opened his eyes after taking a few moments to catch his breath, Stretch was greeted with the sight of his device held in a pair of new hands, their owner’s face very intently observing it. The monster looked up after being prompted by Sparrow, and offered a lazy grin. “Sup. Got a name?”

Sparrow took the liberty of answering for him, to which Crow let out a breath of amusement. “That’s cute.”

Seriously? Stretch was very much not used to being… so liked. Crow beckoned him over to where he was sitting, and Stretch complied by shuffling over and sitting beside the other on the couch. 

“Hey there bud.” A wider smile, now. “I’m Crow, but I’m sure you already knew that.”

Stretch nodded. The name was again fitting, as the feathers of his wings and tail were a deep black; making them less angelic than Sparrow’s but still just beautiful. He glanced to the side in slight confusion at the sight of said white wings moving away as Sparrow quickly ascended the stairs, but had his attention quickly recaptured by a question.

“So I think I see what’s going on here, but could you confirm for me?”

Stretch, again, nodded compliantly, still just relieved to be in a safe and warm location. He began retelling the tale of how it was built, although in far greater detail than he’d given to Sparrow. Said monster was quick to return to them, a few supplies in hand. Stretch did his best to keep a calm disposition and continue his explanation while the wound on his brow was cleaned and given ointment, but Sparrow’s touch was soft so it didn’t hurt much. After that he was handed a frighteningly large glass of water by the other Papyrus and told that hydration was one of the best known medical practices there were. This made him smile to himself a bit as Sans was always the same way; trying to smite him with liquids on the daily. The thoughts of course had a melancholy undertone now that he hadn’t had to deal with that for many days, but he was pleased to discover that he was at least mentally stable enough to dodge a complete breakdown by way of a cup of water. Once he could think of no further information to give, Stretch quietly decided to add in why he was here. He didn’t want Crow to be ignorant.

The winged monster expressed his sympathy, but nodded at him with more enthusiasm than he’d ever displayed once the mood had naturally lightened again. “But yeah, this thing has some pretty obvious parallels with what I’ve found others using to hop around.” He looked behind his shoulder. “Would you mind if I could take it down to my office for a little to take notes on all this? I’d like to try my hand at building my own.”

Stretch granted permission, noticing that Sparrow had again disappeared. He was apparently upset by this, and it was apparently very obvious, because Crow made a gentle offer a moment later. “You could come down with me if you want. I don’t think I could give you anything very helpful to find your bro, but I do have some universe trivia you might like to keep in mind.”

He needn’t ponder the choice. The basement at the back of the house served as Crow’s workspace just as his did back home, although it was… a lot cleaner. Whoops. Stretch watched as Crow examined the Universe Hopper in agonizing detail and scribbled some things down in handwriting so atrocious that he couldn’t even begin to decipher it. He did relate, though. Nobody but him could usually read what he wrote either.

“So, one thing I’ve figured out from the stories of everyone we’ve met,” Crow started, “Is that no universe will deviate so drastically from the others that it’s not easily recognizable.” He continued on when Stretch made a noise of interest. “So like, you’re never going to use this device and be flown into a world where everyone’s a walking cucumber named Frank or something.”

Stretch snorted at that one, the simple humor endlessly appealing to him and serving as a wonderful distraction from all of the unfortunate events that had recently taken place in his life. Facts continued to be fed to him, mostly trivial and sometimes amusing, but one did eventually give him pause. Dangerous universes? Where everyone lived life on the basis of killing to succeed? The thought of Sans possibly having ended up in a place like that had his throat swelling shut, but he didn’t get long at all to descend into panic.

Crow had approached, now, and one of his hands had placed itself atop Stretch’s; balled up in his lap. “Hey.” Something about the look on his face made it incredibly challenging to turn away. “You’re safe here with us, right? You should know better than anyone that if you can survive multiple universe hops, your brother sure as hell can make it through one, no matter the circumstances.”

Stretch wanted to protest, but simply couldn’t bring himself to. Crow’s hand was so warm, and from this distance he could smell him, too. It was somehow familiar, and very comforting. Besides, he wasn’t exactly wrong. Sans was such a strong monster; so much more of a fighter and a survivor than Stretch could ever even hope to be. “...Yeah.”

The rest of their conversation after that only consisted of topics such as puns and prime napping strategies, nothing too distressing. When the two emerged from the basement after Crow had finished up, Stretch was immediately hit with a foreign but quite pleasant smell. The native skeleton looked up at him and gave another one of his lopsided grins, lightly gesturing towards the kitchen entrance with a wing. “Dinner. You’re staying.”

Realizing in the span of about half a second how starving he was, Stretch didn’t hesitate in following the avian monster towards the source of the smell. Sparrow glanced at them with a smile once they’d entered the kitchen, long limbs busy stirring the contents of a pot and dexterously slipping bread slices of some sort into a toaster. 

“Ah, just in time! I’m just about finished up here, so could you two perhaps set the table for me?”

Stretch followed along, helping out as Crow directed him to. Not much was said between any of them, but the atmosphere was comfortable and Stretch’s persisting shyness was rather thankful for the limited dialogue. When they all sat, he found himself quite delighted with the food before him. It was a soup of some kind, and crisp, buttered bread to go alongside it, but both were also covered in seeds. Pumpkin ones atop the surprisingly rich soup, he later learned, and far too many kinds to remember baked into the crust of the homemade bread. In the wild, most herbivorous birds ate seed, so seeing them incorporated so cohesively into what he’d consider to be normal food was very charming.

As they ate and talked, Stretch’s mind could seem to do nothing but wander, and appeared incapable of taking this wandering anywhere but the two others in the room with him. Despite all that had happened, in this day and the weeks leading up to it, they were by far the most enrapturing thing he’d seen. Tragically, however, he was evidently not doing a very good job at keeping this thought subtle.

“You know, love, you don’t just have to stare.”

Stretch snapped out of his little daze, apparently having been gazing upon Sparrow just a little bit too long to pass off as normal. They’d finished dinner and made it back to the living room now, where the two Papyri were sat upon the couch and Crow had taken up residence in a recliner. But, being so close to Sparrow now, the layers of sleek white feathers were far too tempting not to gaze in wonder at. Though apparently, it wasn’t an issue..?

“I-I uh… love..?”

When he looked up, face warm, he was met with a smile that was both earnest and perhaps just a bit too charming. “Yes. Can I call you that?”

Stretch was a bit lost, now. He was capable of admitting that he’d been attracted to Sparrow pretty much on first glance, so all of the subtle flirting he’d been trying to brush off had taken a heavy toll on him. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t dismiss an affectionate pet name. Because he liked it. A lot. “Ah, yeah, you can…”

“Good.” The other monster’s eyelights had a glimmer in them now, the amber freckles that dotted his cheekbones and nasal ridge now complemented by a very slight blush. “So, love, what I was saying was that you don’t need to silently stare at our wings like that; we’ll let you look all you want.”

“Heh, yeah.” Stretch turned to where Crow was, all of a sudden sensing a new…  _ intent _ from him. “All of our other outverse visitors were pretty interested too, but we don’t mind at all.” He extended one wing out, glossy black feathers warmly illuminated in the room’s dim lighting. “And besides, we like you. Right, Pap?”

Sparrow’s response was to unfurl one of his wings as well, the unbelievably soft look of them more prevalent now than ever. “Yes we do, very much so.”

Absolutely none of that had given Stretch’s face any help to stay in check, so he must have been pretty obvious with how much warmth had gathered and began to glow on his features as he gawked in amazement and shock at the two others before him.

“You can touch, you know,” Sparrow added in a murmur as he moved the tip of his wing close enough for the individual barbs of each feather to be discernible.

Stretch looked to the other Papyrus one last time, found reassurance in his face, then slowly extended one of his hands out with a breath. The feathers were, in fact, even softer than they looked. He jumped a little when he felt a weight sink into the couch behind him, though he was comfortable enough again once a black wing had been curled around for him to feel and a hand had come to rest on his shoulder. It happened very slowly over time as he stroked over silken feathers and basked in the warmth of the two bodies entrapping him, but he was not ignorant of what was being pushed. Both of Crow’s hands had migrated down to hold him around the waist, and one of Sparrow’s had wrapped around his femur. Stretch shivered when he felt a head rest on his shoulder from behind him, letting his hand fall slack and bringing it back to his body.

He complied, face ablaze, when a few slender fingers tipped his chin up. “Will you come upstairs with us?”

“We promise we’ll take good care of you,” Crow murmured into the side of his skull.

Stretch swallowed thickly, squeezing his eyes shut. He… had honestly seen this coming, if only in the back of his mind. And he knew he wanted it just like they did, but there were reasons to hesitate. It had been a long time since he’d been with anyone, and jumping back into the ring with a casual threesome seemed kind of extreme. What if he wasn’t ready for this? What if he couldn’t handle it? He opened his eyes again, seeing the lust already glittering in Sparrow’s eyelights. 

Extreme? Yes, this was. But the last time he checked, this situation had nothing on falling into the void and into another damn universe. Maybe he deserved a break from that kind of extreme, now. “...I will.”

His consent was not at all taken for granted. Stretch jolted and gasped when a mouth latched onto his neck, and a second one claimed his own. Crow’s hands gripped possessively at the sides of his pelvis and one of Sparrow’s slipped under his shirt to drag a few fingertips down the front of his spine. Thirty seconds, and he was an absolute mess. He didn’t know what to do, or attempt to say, or even think. Conveniently, though, it seemed as if he wasn’t expected to. The noise he let out was embarrassingly high when he was all of a sudden being pulled forward into Sparrow’s lap, then rising into the air when the other monster stood. He was carried all the way up the stairs as if he didn’t weigh a thing, though that seemed about accurate to how he was feeling at this point. The door to where his brother’s room would have been in his own universe was opened by Crow, and he was led inside to be sat upon a neatly made bed.

He’d kicked his shoes off long ago at Crow’s suggestion, but from the look in his and Sparrow’s eyelights, he could tell that they planned to take much more from him. The taller of the resident skeletons kneeled before him and ran a hand up his leg, a smile springing to life on the monster’s freckled face. “You have a safeword we should know about, darling?”

...No? The only thing he’d ever done in the past that might have needed an established safeword had entirely to do with excessive drug use. “Uh…”

“That’s okay.”

Stretch looked up and to the side where Crow was now standing over him; instinctively leaning away a little when the other bent down but quickly correcting the mistake. He shivered at the voice that murmured into the side of his skull, telling him what he was to say if he needed to stop. Crow leaned away and asked if he understood, to which Stretch slowly nodded and then yelped in surprise and embarrassment when two large hands made quick work of the button and zipper of his shorts. 

A few seconds in limbo were provided for him to say no, but Stretch had made his decision, no matter how strange or questionable it may have been. Sparrow’s fingers slipped beneath the clothing soon enough, finding and stroking at the magic-warmed bone they found. Stretch would have bit down to keep quiet, but he wasn’t even given enough time to react to the touch before it was gone; Sparrow instead hooking his thumbs under the waistband of the garment and easing it completely off of his hips and down his legs where it was left to rest on the floor beneath anxiously curling toes. Stretch was quite nervous with his entire pelvis exposed now, but not in a bad way, exactly. It was more along the lines of the infamous ‘butterflies’ one might get when around someone they really like; which made sense then, because he was with two of them right now. 

He looked toward the headboard of the bed when he felt a weight sink down into the mattress and saw that Crow had settled there, but two hands grabbing either side of his face and pulling him into a kiss very quickly stole his attention. Yet more hands - undoubtedly Crow’s - slipped beneath his sweatshirt and tugged it up, just enough to reveal the flush on his sternum. “Can we see you?” another murmur asked him, Sparrow breaking away soon after to lick over his teeth and tilt his head in question as well.

Stretch tried to think of a reply, but very quickly gave up and nodded placidly instead. A few fingers from various monsters running along a floating rib and teasing over his iliac crest was plenty to motivate him, magic forming almost of its own will. All of it, in fact, except for one important detail. It was discovered soon enough, two pairs of eager hands stroking over his summoned sides and thighs until one of Sparrow’s reached between his legs to find only smoothness. 

“...Love? Are you alright?”

Stretch forced himself to meet the other Papyrus’ gaze, the blush having spread to each and every joint in his body now. “I just, um… h-how do you want me to make it..?”

Crow pressed a kiss to the side of his skull, then whispered to him. “However you feel is right.”

Sparrow’s hand pushed, then, and with a small yelp, Stretch let go of the control he’d been maintaining and let instinct take over. When he realized what had happened after the fact, he wasn’t exactly surprised, but that didn’t lessen the amount of internal freaking out he did about it in the slightest. The heel of Sparrow’s palm had found itself compressing a rapidly swelling clit while further down, spidery fingers had slipped between plump folds that already hosted a generous amount of moisture. He whimpered when Crow’s tongue trailed up his neck, finding Sparrow’s eyelights trained right on him when he cracked a socket open.

“...This is your first time?”

Stretch swallowed thickly, closing his eyes fully again and leaning heavier on Crow for support and out of embarrassment. “I-I mean… with this, yeah…” His lack of experience with his own body was laughable at this point, but all he’d so far felt in these past few moments was wonderful.

Crow shifted beside him, trailing a line of kisses up his jaw. “Would you like to come sit with me? I’ll make sure you stay comfortable.” 

Sparrow pushed harder between his legs and Stretch shivered, looking up at him to receive a nod of approval at Crow’s suggestion. The hand was withdrawn and Stretch let out a rattling breath, letting Crow guide him to pull his feet up onto the bed, sit between his legs, and lean back against his body. Sparrow was there all but a second later, grabbing Stretch by an ankle and leaning down enough to comfortably sling it over his shoulder, where the arch of his foot was left to be pleasantly tickled by the softness of feathers. He could feel Sparrow’s breath on his magic now, and Crow’s at the back of his neck. 

Two tongues hit him at once, and he was not prepared. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting it to feel like, exactly, but it shouldn’t have been at all surprising that a most likely practiced mouth latching onto and roughly suckling at your very new clit would be incredibly disarming. Stretch jolted back into Crow with a squeak; the way said monster’s magic and canines were prodding into the sensitive crevices between his vertebrae of no help. Sparrow was very rough, face crushed forward against Stretch’s body to the point where it almost hurt and fingers digging into the magic of his conjured thigh hard enough that it certainly did. But, he loved it.

One of Crow’s hands had come around to clap over his mouth so he didn’t feel too uncomfortable with the barrage of pathetic noises he no longer had any control over, which was good because he knew that, with this treatment, he would be completely done for in all but a few moments. Sparrow stopped before those could pass, though, all of a sudden retracting and taking the time to watch a thick and viscous strand of his and Stretch’s combined magic break before looking up at the shaking monster he’d just abandoned. Crow’s hand shifted, making room for him to pant more easily as Sparrow gently maneuvered his leg back down onto the bed and then sat up. Stretch looked at him in hesitant question, thinking of anything he could’ve done wrong to cause this. 

“No worries, love, just figured we might as well multitask.” A smile made its home on Sparrow’s features, sweetness vacated to make room for the lust. “I think Crow could use your help.”

...Ah, now he saw. Or felt, rather, and he had no idea how he’d failed to notice the warmth and firmness digging into his spine until now. He could see an obvious glow from Sparrow as well that made him grieve the Papyrus’ departure even more, but cooperated when the large monster worked to flip him over and lay him on the bed chest down. Crow beckoned him with a finger, and Stretch began to crawl forward, but one of Sparrow’s palms pressed between his shoulder blades and pinned him before he could get far. He was confused for a moment, but didn’t have much time to dwell upon it before the motion of talons before his face gave him a pretty big clue as to what was expected of him.

Stretch shyly gripped around the small arch of Crow’s foot, just before the bone split off into three long toes of sorts that ended in semi-sharp, downwards curving points. He wouldn’t have asked on his own out of embarrassment, but he was actually delighted to now have a chance to examine the talons more closely. He placed a hesitant kiss at the tip of one, then a small lick when he caught a glimpse of Crow’s pleased expression. He brought his second hand up so he could use both to rhythmically squeeze in a massaging motion, panting hotly in between gentle laps upon the captivating curves of each talon. When he looked up to see that Crow’s hand had moved to rub against the shape pinned beneath the fabric of his shorts, more warmth came rushing back to Stretch’s face. That was surely going to be his next task, but he couldn’t help but have a few thoughts of hesitance at the concept. The gorgeous wings, tail, and talons were obviously unique, as was the darker blue of his magic and his demeanor, but still, on a lot of levels? Crow appeared similar to his own brother; with the shape of his face and sound of his voice, even the way his canines shone when they were exposed with a lascivious grin.

But then Crow’s hand reached under a certain pesky layer of material and came back wrapped around a thick construct of cerulean magic, already wet at the tip and far too much for Stretch to cope with. He no longer cared who Crow looked like, or rather  _ enjoyed _ those details on some strange level that he didn’t dare bother to ponder right then.

A sharp gasp escaped his mouth when he felt the talons of Crow’s other foot hook into his ribcage, and in the distraction, the avian easily maneuvered the second to slot three more between Stretch’s ribs. A moment of silence and then he was sharply tugged forward, dragged up the bed until his field of view was overtaken by a blue glow. He swallowed with nervous excitement, forcing one of his hands into action to wrap around the base of Crow’s cock and tentatively leaning in to lap at the tip, tasting him. He didn’t get long to contemplate the flavor before he felt a palm press to the back of his head, and the fingers from Sparrow’s other hand push against his chin to ease his jaw open. Stretch was surprised, but remained silent, so his second of preparation ended shortly after when Sparrow forced him down his brother’s magic, Crow’s hands joining in as well to encourage him until there was no more for him to take.

He felt his airflow come to a halt, but certainly wasn’t complaining. When Sparrow’s hands left and Crow’s grew gentle on his skull, he pulled up just enough to suck a breath in through his nasal cavity but took the other skeleton back to the hilt as soon as he could. This, if anything, was what he had the most experience with. He got so lost in the task of using his tongue and throat to give pleasure to Crow, in fact, that he mostly forgot about Sparrow up until he felt a hand between his legs, at which point he inhaled sharply and unfortunately had to pull up for a quiet cough afterwards; hand unsteadily wrapping itself around the saliva coated shaft of Crow’s cock.

“Oh, sorry starlight. Could you get up onto your knees for me?”

Stretch nodded at Sparrow’s request, releasing a small pant when Crow ran a hand over the top of his skull. “You’re already doing so good for us.”

He did his best to start licking at Crow again while Sparrow’s hands grabbed onto his hips and guided him to become propped on his knees, back arching down so his ribcage hit the bed between Crow’s legs. He had just worked halfway down Crow’s magic again when he felt Sparrow slick up against him, huffing in response but still taking the rest of the black winged monster without interruption.

“You’re really letting me have this all to myself, when you’ve never even showed anyone before?”

Stretch jumped a bit when he felt two spidery fingers come to pinch his clit, rising on Crow just enough to mumble a slurred yes before diving back in with his sockets screwed shut, hoping that Sparrow would just get on with it already.

His wish was granted. Some sort of teasing thing was said to him in a sickly sweet voice, but he couldn’t say exactly what it was. It didn’t matter, though, not when seconds later he was faced with the feeling of being spread apart; slowly at first but then quickly as Sparrow’s hips snapped forward to collide with his. It was somewhat painful as all the legends went, but nothing he couldn’t just shrug off with a slight wince as he kept himself occupied with the taste and feel of Crow in his mouth. Besides, Sparrow was gentle with him. He took his sweet time starting to ease in and out, a fingertip slowly circling the engorged bead of magic to be found below.

This did not last long. The pain had faded beforehand, but Stretch still wasn’t prepared for when Sparrow started slamming against him to throw him forward and make him gag on Crow, although he highly suspected that both brothers enjoyed that detail very much. He did manage to pull himself together and survive more of the treatment, but this minimal amount of regained composure, again, didn’t last long. It all happened very quickly, pleasure flaring into a burn that overtook his body until he was forced to pull off of Crow to cough up a strangled noise of dishevelment while he trembled and further arched his back in orgasm. Sparrow slowed but didn't stop, fingertips and cock pushing further stimulation upon Stretch's magic until its last feeble contraction had faded back into an exhausted calm.

Crow had started to pet the side of his skull, mumbling to him about how well he was doing despite being left unattended gripped in one of Stretch's hands. Sparrow joined in on the praise, slowly pulling from his body and leaning over him to press a kiss to his spine. "That was absolutely lovely, you deserve a break."

Stretch was thankful for this, although he did feel a bit bad that Sparrow had to deny himself stimulation as well. Although, he could at least start to better focus on Crow now. He moved to slowly lick up the side of his length and coil his tongue around the head of his cock once he'd reached the top, bashfully looking up in search of approval. He did see it in Crow's features, yes, but what really caught his attention as well as thoroughly confused him was the screen of a phone held before his face.

"Can I record you?"

It took a few moments for the words to register with him, but once they did, his jaw was going slack and his face was swiftly heating.

"We would never ever show anyone," Sparrow added in a whisper from behind him, having shifted a bit to have a full view of Stretch's performance with Crow.

"Yes, it would just be for us to enjoy later on when we can't have you like this anymore."

Stretch, understandably, hesitated. He did believe the two others, but the thought of being filmed in such a way was still quite daunting. Though the thing that served to really keep him thinking was what Crow had added on. It's not as if he was staying here long term and this little tryst of theirs was consequently an isolated event, but… if they really did like him as much as it seemed, would it even be fair to any of them if they couldn't have something to remember this by?

“...Okay.”

Crow purred thanks to him and a small light blinked on once the phone had been angled at his face, but Stretch didn’t have long to feel nervous about it before he felt Sparrow’s fingers press against him, gliding effortlessly across his magic from how slick it was. Stretch was not at all used to this amount of… wetness, and Sparrow seemingly agreed.

“Stars, love, there really is so much here that letting any of it go to waste would be a shame.”

Stretch had started to distractedly tend to Crow again, and might have tried to pull away in order to ask what that meant, but found out before he had to. He whimpered and panted against the drool covered side of Crow’s magic, curling his toes while one and then two of Sparrow’s fingers made their way inside of his body; yet to have been touched here until now. The fluids he’d naturally produced seemed to serve as an adequate enough source of lubricant so he wasn’t too worried, though of course the same couldn’t be said about his levels of flusterment. He had no frame of reference but apparently he was… unusually wet, which he wasn’t too inclined to doubt from how Sparrow had added a third finger with zero resistance and pushed them down.

He groaned and opted to stuff Crow back into his mouth in order to shut himself up, feeling Sparrow’s cock twitch from where it was compressed against the back of his thigh and knowing what was next. He was correct; Sparrow having pushed every inch of himself into Stretch’s clutching magic all but a few moments later. Further down, the other Papyrus hooked a thumb into his newer entrance, still leaking and then contracting slightly when a knuckle was pressed into his clit. Stretch swallowed around Crow’s cock, closing his eyes tight in preparation for what Sparrow would do to him. 

This was surprisingly nothing for a moment, until he felt an arm reach all the way up his body to grip one of his wrists, then nimbly gather the other as well before yanking Stretch’s arms back as far as they would go, rendering him effectively immoble. He didn’t exactly realize everything this meant for him until Sparrow started to move, immediately brutal and fast; and the only thing Stretch could do in response was feebly ball his hands into fists behind his back. He was thrown forward and pulled back, forcefully impaling his skull on Crow’s magic with each time Sparrow slammed into him. There wasn’t much he could do about it either, having to make breathing a second priority as he felt his throat being used while further behind Sparrow very quickly ruined him.

He managed to look up, tears pooling on the rims of his sockets, though most of what he could see was a phone. He’d almost forgotten about that little detail, but didn’t bother to pay it any mind at this point. He heard a moan from Crow when he gagged around him, looking up again to see more of his face, flushed blue. Even more interesting, it appeared that his and Sparrow’s wings had been unfurled and were held out over him to make a dome of inky black and snowy white feathers. When Stretch noticed how the black ones began to shudder and felt Crow start to slightly rock himself forward into his mouth, it was safe to assume the avian skeleton was close.

Stretch was glad of this as he was finding himself with the same predicament; a continuing struggle for air and sore shoulders from having his arms held so roughly having done nothing to take away from the experience’s pleasure. Sparrow seemed to notice this, for Stretch couldn’t find any other reason to justify why he would have just now pulled completely free of his magic and then plunged back into the cavity that nobody but him had ever before touched. A subtle growl sounded while Sparrow’s thumb violently jammed itself into Stretch’s abused clit, and that was the end for him. His body was given the time to tense only once before a brutal thrust sent him further into Crow’s lap, followed by one of the same monster’s hands pressing down on the back of his skull to make sure he was forced down as far as was possible.

He felt warmth at the back of his throat and spluttered out a muffled wail, starting to struggle on instinct as his airflow was completely cut off. Crow didn’t try to fight him, encouraging him up and off of his cock so Stretch could gasp for air around his own desperate mewls; turning to gasps when he felt long strands of warmth fall upon his face. Seconds later more was filling him while Sparrow came to a halt, finally releasing his arms and gripping onto his hips with a hiss as he finally achieved his own orgasm.

The three of them panted together while they rode through the remainder of the experience and then came down from it, though one of them was clearly more disheveled than the other two. Stretch groaned tiredly when talons unhooked from his ribs Sparrow pulled free of him after many long moments, ending with one last feeble cough and lick around his mouth; though he’d already licked up everything he could reach. He cracked a socket open and luckily got no unwelcome surprises dripping in, also admittedly relieved to see that Crow had stopped recording. A shudder made its way through his body when he felt the warmth of Sparrow’s cum start to ooze from his body and further slicken his inner thighs. 

The monster responsible climbed from the bed with a heavy breath, magic fading away as he shook out his wings and tail; looking satisfied but also unmistakably proud. Sparrow carefully combed though the feathers of his wings that he apparently deemed untidy, and once finished with the preening, turned to Stretch with a beaming smile. “You did so good, my love.”

“Yes,” Crow rumbled in agreement, guiding Stretch to fully rest his head in his lap now that there was no magic in the way.

Sparrow left after announcing he was going to fetch supplies to clean him up, making a swift return after his success. Stretch leaned into the touch and tried to quell his blush with a minimal amount of success when the other Papyrus began to clear the remaining mess from his face with a warm washcloth, though this was evidently not enough for the winged monster.

“Poor thing, we really did a number on you, didn’t we?” A glance to the slick mess of various fluids covering Stretch’s lower body and the bed beneath it. “...Could I perhaps interest you in a shower? With assistance provided, of course.”

Really, what choice did he have but to accept? Both resident brothers helped him off the bed to stand and Crow started to lead Stretch to the bathroom with an arm wound around his waist, but Sparrow hesitated. When questioned, he assured that he would catch up momentarily, as soon as he finished remaking the bed. This made Stretch smile a bit to himself, reminded of how his own brother viewed any kind of mess as intolerable. Crow turned on the water, waited for it to warm, and held Stretch’s hand as they stepped inside. The warmth beating down upon his spine after such an exertion of energy felt wonderful and might have even been enough to put him to sleep if not for what he still had to marvel at. Now folded neatly at his back to make things as roomy as possible; Crow’s wings seemed to entirely repel water so that perfect round droplets formed on the surface of his dark feathers until they were forced to fall from their own weight, leaving behind what looked to be complete dryness.

Sparrow was quick to join them as promised, and Stretch was blessed with another thing to lose himself staring at. He couldn’t exactly get far with this, though, because it appeared that Sparrow had more in mind than slipping away from reality under the warmth of the water. He cooperated when lathered hands started to scrub over his body, but couldn’t stop from squirming a bit when they reached his pelvis and femurs, summoned magic long gone but obvious stains of marigold and amber to be found marking the bones.

Once done and out he dried without having to lift a single finger, the other two performing every single one of his tasks for him up until it came time to change into the spare clothes picked out for him. It wasn’t until then that he was asked to spend the night, but Stretch thought that was already implied and was having a hard time staying awake on his feet in the first place, so his yes was immediate. He ended up in Sparrow’s bed again, but Crow made the oh so subtle choice to join as well, curling up against Stretch’s back. Sparrow was at his front, and led him into a kiss that was just a little more than innocent before pressing a gentler one to his forehead and telling him goodnight.

Breakfast the following morning was embellished with many more seeds, just as the hop home was embellished with much reluctance. It had luckily gone better this time, with no being flung into a pit of lava in the Hotlands or anything. In leaving when sat calmly on Crow’s bed and imagining his own back home, he’d been transported to it in the smoothest journey he’d yet had. Of course this was bittersweet, because his two new… friends..? Were now out of reach and, with his time in their universe having technically been unsuccessful, he was left just as lonely as before without a brother or kind winged companions to keep him company.

He did have their numbers at least, which did miraculously still work for contact when they were universes apart. There was another remnant from his visit that was still with him as well; sent to him before he’d left in the likely case that communication by phone did prove impossible from different verses. It was the full video that Crow had taken, minutes upon minutes of footage for him to stare himself in the face as he choked down cock with the desperation of a bitch in heat and came so easily on a different one behind him. He felt almost ashamed at first, watching, but the feeling faded as he helplessly sat while it looped; turning to embarrassment, then apprehension, then a slight giddiness, and then…

How could he be doing this? A maximum of 24 hours had passed since the winged brothers had finished with him, and now here he was, trying to do the very same thing to himself in the silence of his room. He’d been very nervous at first forming his magic differently for Sparrow, and was too shy at this point to do it again while reliving the experience, but clearly this worked perfectly fine as well. He remembered exactly how every second had felt, how Crow had tasted, how hot Sparrow’s release had felt implanted deep within his spasming magic. His own, now, streaking across his front as a trembling hand coaxed it out with short and unsteady strokes had nowhere near the same effect, although seeing himself a mess again still gave him a few moments of shy delight at his own lewdness.

Now perhaps a monster more skillful, energetic, or confident than him would have been racing off to another universe already to continue their search, but Stretch didn’t think he was prepared to meet even more versions of himself and his brother already. With Crow and Sparrow still haunting his every thought, Stretch decided it wiser to only clean up and crash into bed for now. He was exhausted, and though hopeful, his next hop would have to wait a few more days. But, that was okay. He knew full well how strong Sans was, and spent every second believing in him to survive.


End file.
